Skaia High!
by kinkyTechnologist
Summary: Sign up your OC for a chance to talk to and befriend the main crew of Homestuck! Maybe even get a little bit closer than that! (Bad summary is bad; basically you sign up your OC and woahhhh youll get to interact with everyone!)
1. Application Form

**\- [A/N] Hey there! So, if theres one thing I love, it's OC's. I love OC's, and I love writing about them, so I decided, why not write a Homestuck story with some of your OC's! That is, if anyone decides to do this. All you have to do is fill in this form down below! Also, go wild with your OC! Make it detailed! Just no Mary-sues, mmk?**

Name:

Age:

Human/Troll?:

Blood Caste:

Derse/Prospit?:

Personality (please make it detailed!):

Looks (please make it detailed!):

Friends?:

Enemies?:

Crushes (please have more than two, in case of everyone choosing the same person):

Likes:

Dislikes:

What they usually wear:

Are they willing to share a dorm with another OC?:

(Edit: optional) Chum/Trollian Handle:

Quirk (optional):

Any other info?:

**\- [A/N] If you need any other information, feel free to ask me! I really hope to get some people in this, especially since its OCTOBER AND THIS IS WHERE THE FUN HAPPENS! So fill it out if you wish! We'll have a blast! :D Oh, also send in your applications through PM or Reviews! **


	2. NOTICE

\- **[A/N] Eyyyy, omg your ocs are all adorable as heck. They all seem very different and it's good and wow I hope I'll be able to pull this off. :D**

**So, it may take a little while to post the first actual chapter. But I promise I'll get this done, especially before October, cause we desperately need some spoopy halloween stuff going on here. **

**Basically this is a notice that you have until ****_tomorrow_**** to get in your applications! Tomorrow will be the last final day and I will be posting the list of those who are accepted!**

**I might actually accept your OC in a little bit late. It's cause I'm so generous and I really want to give everyone's OC's a chance. So, yes, I am sorry this is not an actual chapter. **

**Expect the first chapter to be out somewhere next week, maybe even earlier! Have a good day everyone!**

**-KT**


	3. Accepted!

**\- [A/N] Hello there! It's me, KT ovo THE MOMENT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOOOOR. Also I pretty much accepted basically all of you, so this will be fun. SO MANY PEOPLE TO WRITE. I'm still in the process of figuring out how I'm going to set up this story, but I think I have it covered :) Anyway, here's everyone who has been accepted.**

**HUMANS: **

1\. America "KT" ? (My own OC)

2\. James Pepper (AnonymousNinjaGirl)

3\. Kyler Light (lightmaster)

4\. Raita Dunne (Alanna)

5\. Juliet Winchester (Guest?)

6\. Evangeline Chloe Sage (AbelEquinox)

7\. Scarlett Dobbs (Katella)

**TROLLS: **

1\. Dovefe Argans (PeepsBird)

2\. Serpon Sephra (ArgentinaV)

3\. Shaila Ollero (readwritebeawesome)

4\. Kalani Taylor (HomestuckTail98)

5\. Joruda Acanoi (titansFire)

6\. Trevon Velnar (Little J owo)

7\. Korpen Alchen (Palamecia)

8\. Roman Arch (ChrystalDragoness)

9\. Evangeline Chloe Sage (AbelEquinox)

10\. Gemmae Puella (roxyxkarkat)

**EDIT URGENT OH MY GOD: SO LIKE, I DID A SMART THING. I HAD EVERYONES NAMES WRITTEN DOWN AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THREE OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. AHHHH IM SORRY ;~;**

**SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERES THE OTHERS THAT WERE ACCEPTED.**

Laxira Psyche (fanaticalParadox)

Camasa Quilen (Giraffethegreat)

Letovi Romakov (TheRetro)

**SO SORRY! I apologize for the inconvenience! **

**\- [A/N] Also, a little note! Please, please pleaaaaase, if you were a guest for this, please try your hardest to get an account. Sometimes I will need to PM you for information. If you don't happen to get one, it is fine. But it'd be nice if you were to get one. Please PM me if you happen to get one! Also, if you really really reeeeaaaally want to be apart of this, please PM me and I might sneak in your OC somewhere in here. **

**\- I would reveal some things, but, why not let it be a surprise? ;D Next chapter will be next week! Anyway, have a nice day! Hope you're all doing great! :P -KT**


End file.
